comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-30 - Big Trouble in Little Catskills
As the Gen-X team descends down into the Danger Room, they're greeted by on Polaris, dressed in her X-Men costume, full on. She is waiting at the entrance, blocking it, though not aggressively. Once most of the crew is here, she smiles. "I know this isn't everyone, but we're going to go ahead anyways. And for those of you who don't know me all that well? You're going to get to know me, rather quickly. This is a drill, to test your teamwork, your decision making, and problem solving abilities. I need to know where all of you stand. Any questions, before we begin?" Laura is in her full costume, having recently healed from her participation in the Asia rescue mission. She glances over curiously, and gives a nod over at Polaris then and listens attentively, turning to the other members of the team that are present with a curious look up on her face then as she crosses her arms and leans back to hear the remainder of the briefing. Paige Guthrie is there right on time. Which is pretty typical for Paige. She'd actually been asking for a higher level setting training session in the Danger Room, ever since the incident in Central Park months ago. So when she got the notice about a team session, she was rather excited. Plus pizza and pop - that's just a bonus. Chamber stepped in rather casually, his arms crossed over his chest. He listened to Polaris, but glanced to Laura with some concern. The girl's been through a lot lately. His facial covering was currently down, his energy flowing up about his head. < According to this drill, would we have intel that we may formulate a plan? Or is this an 'emergency mission,' where we're flying blind, Ms. Dane? > he asked. At least he had a valid question. Jubilee looks over her uniform a black and yellow thing with a open midriff and wrap around red glasses. She seems to be trying to see her butt or rather what it looks like in this outfit. It's new and it's her first time wearing it. When Polaris speaks she looks at her listening to her. She leans against the wall and listens for the moment. She then nods, "I would like to know that my self. She been trying to prove her self to be a higher rank in gen-x not leader Jono got that job but may his number one if she can steal that term from star trek. Polaris nods, once, at Jonothon. "Your mission is simple enough. Two new students who were to show up at Xavier's to begin classes did not show up. One of them is an Alpha level mutant." She does not explain what, if anything, this might mean. "One that Xavier, Scott, and Jean had taken personal interest in. The X-Men are off on another mission, however, helping Storm deal with a situation in Africa. It is up to you, to rescue them. There is enough intel to suggest they are the mountains up north," she suggests. "There are three possible locations, bases. X-Force is investigating two of those locations. It's up to you to investigate the third." Only then does she step out of the way of the entrance, "And that's all you're getting from me. We start in five. Discuss amongst yourselves, quickly, then get in." Laura nods over at Polaris, and takes a breath, "Do we know what the mutants look like then?" Otherwise, going in blind without mutant detectors would make grabbing the pair extremely difficult if they don't know what to search for. She turns her attention over to Jonothon to wait over for instructions and general feedback on how to go to the ground and hit it running, and also turns over to Paige as well, the team Co-Leaders for how the two want to go about doing things. < Mountains to the north could be the Catskills, but it's vague enough so we don't rightly know. If only we had access to Cerebro. > He audibly (well, telepathically) grumbled. < I suppose coordinates to the third base will be on the vehicle, then. We can discuss a plan of action during transit. If they're kidnapped, they're likely being held hostage. Which means we can't make too much of a mess else they're likely to be eliminated. Husk, yer gotta skin that sets yer in tune with other senses, access to radio frequencies, telepathy, anythin'? > Worth a shot, really. Jubilee listens the mission briefing and then thinks for a moment, "I would say Laura is our best bet have her smell them out and lead the way. If they are in the mountains most likely there no like foot traffic or very little so a human smell would stand out." Paige Guthrie watches, "Not unless there's a material that absorbs telepathy. Which there isnt, far as I know. So - out of luck there." *shrriiippppp!* as Husk does her think, revealing her new body being black vulcanized rubber skin. "But I could go rubber and do a high speed scouting of the area?" Yep - for some reason rubber = superspeed. Not that Paige has any idea why that would be a side effect of RUBBER. "Their names are Zavon and Trisha. Brother and sister. Russian. You'll have a picture of them when you enter." And with that, Polaris begins to walking into the control booth, and begins to initialize the final input on the program she's created. "Everybody in the pool." Once the team is in, the program fires up, and they're outside an unmarked black Jeep Cherokee, which apparently is how they got there, at the end of a dirt road. There are a couple separate, very little-worn trails leading off in different directions, and no other physical signs to tell which way to go. Polaris was generous enough, however. And, Laura has a small PDA which has a small file on their mission, pictures of the two targets to rescue, and a red blip on a map that seems to be a general area where the base is expected to be. Unfortuantely for Laura, there is faint human scents across all three trails, and canine as well across the third. And now, it's time for Polaris to manipulate, and watch how the team functions. Laura closes her eyes as the team 'deploys' then, and begins extending her senses. Sniffing, listening for signs of human habitation or technology, and campsites. Searching as best she can for signs of scattered wildlife, of animals leaving an area that otherwise is a sign of human habitation. She continues sweeping as best she can, murmuring, "Best we stay together." This is going to be tricky. A snatch and grab with little reconnaisance information or intel ahead of time and having to hit the ground and find the base as well. There will be, according to her training, three steps at least. Finding the exact location, infiltrating or assaulting it, and then extraction of themselves and their targets. She uses her senses to sweep the area and waits for further orders or one of the other team members spotting something she has missed. Jonothon stepped into the Jeep and got in the driver's seat, before turning it on after Laura spoke. < For now, yes. I was thinking after we get a decent scouting - Husk, yer quick enough - but after we get the lay of the land and find the right place, we infiltrate in a pincer maneuver. X-23 and myself at the front door to provide distraction and confusion, with Husk and Jubilee going in through the roof or the back for the quickest mode of exploration and extraction. Mind you, I'm open to other ideas, but I feel sticking together the whole way through might be too risky for those we're rescuin'. > Jubilee looks around at the three trails and frowns before blowing a bubble and pops it, "of course there would be more then one." She speaking to her self in a soft tone. She looks around for anything to help point them in the right direction but she is a city girl the wilds are not her thing. If this happen on the street or in a mall she would know where to go and what to do but dirt and trees and she clueless. She looks at Jono and thinks it's a good idea but there one thing she thinks she can do better then sneaking, "Jono I like the plan but I think Laura better at the stealth thing then me I'm more flash better for a distraction don't you think?" Paige Guthrie does a little saluting 'motion' with her hand. "Be back in just a few." Then she zooms off. While in rubber form, not to mess with any potential copyrights, Husk can move 'faster than a speeding bullet.' No, seriously, she's moved faster than a bullet has been shot. It doesn't take Husk long to scout the area at superhuman speed - maybe a minute or so - and then she's back with the others. She takes a moment to catch her breath. "Okay.... two of those trails? They lead to these shed-like things. Couldnt see in there, too dark. Didn't look like much anything in there though, but around it there looked like there were some high tech piece of equipment." Paige continues, "Looked like reinforced steel or somethin', some laser guided sentries. Annnd there's a third trail, probably take us 'round 15 minutes of walkin'. There's lots of boobie traps that I saw and probably more that I didnt see - saw some trip wires and barbed wire fences and lots of cameras by the gate, but ah'm pretty sure I was movin' too fast to get spotted by them." Well at least now they have an idea of what's ahead. The forward trail, the third trail Husk is referencing with the walking time and the fences, is the one that Laura got the faint whiff of canines from. From behind the group, there is the sound of an oncoming engine, coming up the same trail they presumably arrived on. It's not too far off, either. Looks like the time for standing around and waiting is over. Laura listens, her eyse narrowed, "I hear an engine." She can't place if it's a plane or a car quite yet, or even a helicopter. "It appears that they are likely getting ready to depart over wtih our extration." She looks over at Jonothon quickly for marching orders, then nods her thanks at Paige for th esuperspeed runby. It looks like they don't have the chance to sneak into the base. Chamber ran his fingers through his hair. < While I appreciate your honesty, Jubilee, I'd rather not have yer in the doorway with me, gettin' chewed up by bullets. X-23 and I are more resilient than that. The idea is we distract the big guns while yer and Husk take care of whoever or wotever's guarding the targets. Besides, yer've got a cuter face than me, they'll like yer more. > Not every leaderly, but being grumpy ALL the time, especially when working, isn't good for anyody. When Husk returned, Chamber listened in, and grumbled. < Stealth may not cut it too well, here. Especially in this bloody Jeep. And - oh, bugger. In yer get, girls let's hit 'em hard in front, and two of yer get into action on the roof or through the back door! > They may expect an assault at the front door, or at the back door. But both? Jubilee listens to Chamber and nods some, "alright." She then listens to the situation and then about the engine coming, "you know like if this part of the kidnapper group coming we might be able to get details out of them, or passcodes, or maybe there clothing if they wearing a uniform or something like that. At the lease if they are expected there car will not set off alerms by those who see it right away by anyone who sees them." A dust trail in the distance. And very quickly coming closer, at about 25 mph. Even at this distance, Laura can scent a very, very familiar scent - that of both Mystique, and Quicksilver. And about three other people she's not scented before. They do not, however, seem to have yet spotted the group, they only really spottable by the sound of the engine, and the dusttrail. Another few seconds, though, will make everything clear to the approaching vehicle. Laura sniffs, eyes wide. Mystique and Quicksilver? Has Quicksilver broken from the Avengers? And others. Her eyes narrow, "I smell Mystique. And Quicksilver. He may have made amends with the Brotherhood." Or they're holding Wanda hostage. She thinks a variety of unprintable words then. "They do not seem to have spotted us. We act. Now." She'll be rushing along with Jono or just adapting. But the time for planning is past. Go Go Go! Claws out. Chamber put the pedal to the medal so they could immediately get some good speed on. Damn the car, they can call for an extraction by air, they ALWAYS have someone available. < Husk, take Jubilee and hurry along to the back! We'll head them off by setting off traps and gettin' their attention! > Jubilee gasp as Mystique is ided and then quicksilver that a bad combo and one that leave questions." She listens to Jono and then looks at Paige. "Seems we need like speed so rubber girl can I catch a ride?" She moves closer to ther partner ready for a quick grab and the world to rush by. Her hair going be such a mess. Paige Guthrie picks Jubilee up with a 'huff!' - after all, Husk doesn't have any sort of strength advantage when in rubber form, just speed. "Ya might wanna lay off the chili cheese fries, Jubes." she jokes as she takes off with Jubilee. You know how when you're on a motorcycle without a helmet and you get 'wind hair?' Well, that's what Jubilee has when Husk stops behind the facility. She gets behind cover after letting Jubilee down and whispers to her, "So... what do you think - sneaky or loud?" Jubilee messes with her hair a little once she hidden with Paige, "Well fearless leader and claws are loud so all eyes are on them so like sneaky." She grin at you, "we slip in get the run rats and get out before they know we are there." She knows it's never the easy but she can hope. The base, for the present, such as it is, seems to be quiet. There is no sound after the group speeds away from the road - rather, just the engine quitting somewhere in the distance to Laura's ears. As they near the base, though, it becomes apparent to Laura there are several canine's, and her eyes - trained superior by necessity and her grooming prove to show that the security on the base, while some aspects of it are apparent, on on par with that of the Facility. It's not going to be easy. From the back, a small, seemingly abandoned building can be seen; dark windows, shabby painting, and crude structure. But when a group of five men all armored up, and carrying high-tech automatic rifles emerge out of the front of the building, it becomes apparent that's not the case. It seems to just be a general patrol - and if they're talking, it's through comm units in their helmets -- not even Laura's ears can pick up the words. For the time being there is no other sign of Mystique, Quicksilver, or any of the other unwanted guests. And no sign the group has been spotted. And if Mystique, and Quicksilver weren't bad enough supposed news, Kimura slips out of the entrance after the five men. "Search the perimeter," she orders, crossing her arms. "The camera's didn't pick up anything, but there was a ghost on there, I saw it. And don't come back until it's clear. And it'd -better- be clear," she prompts. "Or, you're going to be food for the Russian." Paige Guthrie nods. "Still wondering why we didn't just carjack that truck." She nods to herself about what Jubes says though. After all, who's better for stealth than someone who fires pyrotechnics, right? Wait, flaw in this plan. "Well, first things first, we're going to need to get in while the other guys are distracting the people inside. Any chance you can make an entrance all quiet-like?" Oh #$#!. Laura's eyes flash as she picks up the scent of Kimura. Her breathing increases as rage combats with training, and she goes to speak into her comlink. She's picking up their scents, but not able to pinpoint their location. As they zoom around in the car, a streak of flame, Laura readies to leap out as soon as they're in the engagement range, speaking to Jonothon, "Can you give me a burst of fire to help launch me as soon as we're in range?" In effect, hoping to use a telekinetic fireball special to launch her through the air for maximum chaos. Claws glinting, thirsty for blood as she sits up in the passenger seat. Jubilee shakes her head, "the truck or car like hard Mystique and Quicksilver are bad news both are alpha level mutants and both skilled in battle we could take them but the place would know of it before we did." She blinks at Paige, "sure I can if everyone is deaf. I can them fireworks for a reason." She looks at the five guys, "on the other hand if we can get that gear we can walk right the front door. Any chance you can knock them out all fast like you know like run around at super speed and hit them over the head with a rock or something?" As Jono does a pass by the building, his energy seems to suck inward, and then it expels out in a large, circular POP! All the energy of a freight train is used to boost Laura right at her feet and backside once she leaps out. It also makes her look really cool with the fiery energy all about her as she rockets towards the base! That done, Jono simply starts sending streams of orange energy at the building, scoring and cracking it. In other words, some crazy bastard with a burning head is launching energy blasts from a Jeep on the base! He puts on AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill," to be safe. < Stick with the plan as ordered! Will provide HEAVY support! > This means Jono's going to let a little loose. Paige Guthrie shrugs. "And good news is I'm an alpha level mutant too. Thought you were too. 'Sides, that doesn't mean anything. Just a classification." She kneels down and picks up a sizable rock. "And we got us a plan! Be back in a pinch!" And then she's gone in a black blur of speed. Followed by five klonks as she goes past each of the guards. Then Husk is back by Jubilee as each of the men fall down unconscious. She tosses the rock behind her idly. Chaos it is. Polaris is up in the booth, jotting down a few notes. She taps a couple keys on the insturment panel, watching everything with a critical eye. Then, Jonothon lets loose - and the party starts. So to speak. Chaos begins. As the building is 'lit up' with an orange light from Chamber's -- er, chamber, several of the armored guards fall to their knees, while others roll out of the radius of the blast, and begin to open fire. Kimura? Kimura simply -stands there-, in the middle of the blast, only blinking because of the intensity of the light. Her clothing seems to have been upgraded, too, and while it begins to show wear and tear, it's at least not leaving her naked. The alarm on the base begins to go off. Loudly. In several places throughout the enclosed area, dirt begins to fall away first in slits, then in huge squares; platforms begin to raise up, one in each corner with heavy mounted artillery shells. The guards firing are suddenly knocked unconscious, even as Logan comes up behind Paige, and Jubilee. He snorts, claws extended. "Heard you needed someone who could fight," he spouts, towards Jubilee, in a tone that suggests he'd never leave Jubilee when she needed him like this. Kimura does not approach Laura, and Jonothon. Instead, she just sneers at them, "You don't think we were prepared for you, girl? You brought your friends? How - cute. Let me show you what -I- brought." A center platform begins to rise, inside the building itself. And, what Chamber doesn't tear away with his energy blast, four metallic whip-like stalks shatter, fast as lightning. Gen-X, meet Omega Red. And just like that, the entire thing turns into a cluster#*$&. The huge artillery guns begin to kick onto life, and start to track anything on their sensors that might be close to an enemy target, with precision laser sighting. Laura's body flies through the air, propelled by biokinetic fire or whatever the $##! is that Chamber's abilities technically are, the resulting explosion and toss and stab sending the guards hopefully flying. Right in time to be face to face over with Omega Red. Oh #$#!. her eyes widen, having extensively read his files. This is the point where normally they would be aborting the mission and calling for an emergency extraction. But they have no choice. And no backup. And they have to fight their way out if they want to survive. And inwardly she prays that Jonothon's abilities will make him immune to Omega Red's Death Blossom, which can tax even her healing factor. She knows she can't hurt Kimura with her claws, and she can barely hurt Omega Red.. She charges in towards Omega, claws slashing wildly, trying to go for his tentacles. She yells to her comlink to Jonothon < Kimura is invulnerable! You don't have to worry about cutting loose on her. Remove her from the battlefield! > Hopefully Jono can get away with Team Rocketing Kimura while Laura charges in to delay Omega Red. And prays. Yelling into her comlink to Husk and Jubilee < Omega Red up front, and likely with additional backup! Be warned! > Chamber turned the wheel hard, sending the vehicle in a spin. He sends out lance after lance of energy, each one aimed at those mortars. They're pesky, that heavy artillery. < Roger! Omega Red! Keep yer distance! Once the mortars are down... he's *mine.* > Jono's faced Omega Red before. He knows all too well the danger that maniac presents. Jono hit the brake, and in a cloud of dust, the vehicle stopped. And Jono opened up the door to the Jeep, and stepped out of it, looking thoroughly dramatic. And then he kept blasting at the mortars... while taunting Omega Red! < Oi! Yer big cybered-out ape! They have to put yer on ice again, an' yer workin' with *these* chuckle-*censored*? Gonna show me yer 'true power, yer sodding wanker!? > Jubilee blinks at the blast and the everything else that going down. Jubilee hears Logan and grins, "When did...." The smile falls from her face and her hand comes up and without another word blast logan in the face with a powerful blast. If it is him he be pissed but he will live if it's not him but that shape shifter bitch she learn not to play with her like that. After the blast she speaks quickly, "Sorry sorry sorry but I have to make sure it you and not Mystique or a robot or something." She looks at Husk," get two suits from the down men. She looks back to Wolverine, "if you are you go help take down Omga Red they need your help then we do." Chamber's blasts make short work of the artillery guns, shutting them down before any of them can fire. And it might come into some of the team's minds that Polaris -never said- if the safeties to this were on, or off. Logan takes a blast in the face, and the man is caught off guard, stumbling back, and while Mystique still holds the form of Logan, her reaction is far less controlled. She sneers at Jubilee, flashes her yellow eyes, "You stupid little X-Brat." And instead of confronting either Paige, or Jubilee, then and only then, as she backsteps ... away? from the fight, Mystique replies, coldly, thinly, and with a perfectly murderous smile, "Have fun, then. Guess you don't need me, afterall." And, she turns, to disappear back, away from the scene, moving a hand to her ear as she does so. Omega Red whips two tendrils at Laura, immediately, tripping the spry little clone off her feet before she can know what happens -- perhaps she's met an opponent just as deadly as Sabertooth. Maybe more. A huge slab of heavy building steel is lifted, and thrown towards Chamber, and the car by the huge monstrosity of a mutant experiment. Smartly, Kimura backs out of the way of that particular fight, and instead heads towards Laura, she smiling tartly. "It's a homecoming party, just for you!" A breeze blows past Jubilee, and Paige, momentarily after Mystique steps away. And then, from the far left side of the base, there are two loud noises; canisters land into the middle of the fray, and if things weren't chaotic enough already, a huge cloud of smoke begins to billow out from two canisters. In moments, the entire battlefield will be covered in it. Laura is slammed down and away over from Chamber, and she hisses as she tries to get up as the tendrils from Omega Red hit them. She charges in towards Kimura, claws flashing then. Knowing she can't hurt Kimura without a bit of luck on her side. But she'll try anyways. Charging in, going to try and slash at the larger woman's vulnerable areas - eyes, joints.. hoping that even if it doesn't penetrate, it will at least stun or disorient her by pain. Of course, Kimura knows how Laura fights even within the boundaries of the simulation, so this isn't likely to work well. She calls out to the comlink again < They're splitting us up in here. Backup team, suggest hit the base and get the mutants out and then run into the forest. > AT the very least, if they're chasing the team in the rear, then they won't have -more- hitting them up front. < Do as X-23 says! > Chamber said into his allies' minds. < Stick to the objective and let's get out of here! > Though Jono has a lot of power, he's not an idiot. He RAN as soon as that huge chunk of building is thrown at him. It misses, but it doesn't miss the car. Jono charged up a blast even as he was running, and sent a solid, swirling stream of energy directed towards Omega Red's core. Jono's eyes blazed the same color as his energy, his hands were balled into fists. There was a mix of all three of his energy types in that blast - kinetic, psionic, and raw heat. But mostly kinetic. The best way to beat Omega Red is to blast him out of the field of battle. < SOD. OFF! > was the shout he gave in the Russian mutant's mind as he let that surge of power rush from his chamber. Paige nods, and shifts over to a metal form, calling out to Jubilee, "Blast our way in if we need it." She's going to be going in first then towards the objective to get underground and find their target, though she has a hard time seeing through the smoke. Jubilee nods and smiles, "yeah." With all the blasting and shouting her fireworks could go with out notice. She follows Paige letting her team mate be her cover. She blast anyone who stands in there way and any door close. this is nuts who would send them into a situation like this danger room or not. This is something the main team would struggle with. It'll take more than that blast to knock Omega Red anywhere - but, it does get the Russian's attention. "I'm going to tear you apart!" The thick accent is hard to miss, but at least he's speaking English - likely so that Chamber and everyone else can hear him. After the blast is finish, the fearsome menace charges Jonothon, clearly seeing the powerblasting mutant a higher priority to take out than Laura. Or, maybe he just knows Kimura has Laura under control. Laura's attacks at least have the courtesy of keeping Kimura on the defensive; she simply moves her forearms up to block the attack to her facial regions, before smoothly transitioning into a hold onto the girls wrist, attempting to make Laura stab herself in the throat with her own claws; she'll succeed if Laura isn't at the peak of her game. Surprisingly, there aren't more guards or other weapons that show up on the field; and between the cloud of smoke, and the attention that X-23 and Chamber are drawing, Jubilee and Husk get through the battlefield unscathed; inside the 'building', or the remnants of it, there is a busted-open stairwell, possibly due to Chamber's attack, or possibly due to something else; it looks like a control panel was shorted out? The stairway descends three straight flights, smoothly, and at the foot of the stairwell, three guards knocked unconscious, and missing their guns. The red-lights of the alarms flaring amongst the dull phosphorescent light lining the plain hallway. The doors lining the hall are all steel, no windows in any of the rooms. Just labels, above them; Barracks, Offices, Building Access, before going into a deeper hallway further into the earth. It's bigger on the inside. Way bigger. Two more guards at the first intersection are knocked out, as well. It would appear Paige, and Jubilee aren't alone. X-23 is grabbed over by the wrist, her claws quickly retract but she's unable to stop her fist from smashing herself hard over in the chin then, nearly crushing her own windpipe. Wailing on Kimura is going to be futile, so Laura attempts to go for a more judo oriented counter - trying to dig one foot claw into the ground to act as an anchor, and using the other foot to try and smash Kimura's legs out from under her while Kimura is focused on trying to crush her throat. With the resulting move hopefully slamming Kimura face first into the ground if it works. And if she's really lucky Laura will be able to pin her there while she's stunned and try and mash her face hard into the ground so she can't breathe, but that's likely not going to work.. Husk is husked into metal form, and quickly guesses, "The prisoners're likely to be underground." Deep and in the most secure part of the base. They can't check on the security console as it's overloaded, though. She gestures at Jubilee, "Keep on shorting out anything electronic you see." Paige will keep on running in metal form, in case they run into any ambushes. Jubilee frown at the busted lock and the down guards. She has a idea who it was but does not want to get her hopes up." She listens to Husk, "yeah I will but like I have a feeling someone ahead of us good or bad I don't like know but my guess it's quick silver." She shorts out doors that line the hall as they pass so no one can use them to get behind them she also blast each camra she sees. A silent blast serves as Chamber's reply. A devastating concussive force that obliterates the earth, the walls, in a massive cone directed at Omega Red. He stands there, defiant, angry, his energy spiraling about him like an orange serpent made of lightning even while the primary blast rockets towards the murderous mutant. < I said it before, mate. And I'll say it again. > < Yer a loser. > But once that blast was done, Jono tried to focus, and had to take a moment to get his bearings back. < X-23, yer strong, a tough, incredible young woman. Hold out, yer can do it. Is yer opponent susceptible to psionic attack? > Because Chamber had an idea. Kimura sneers as her hit lands - but not precisely the manner she wanted; and Laura's attack upends her onto the ground. She's quick to respond, and kicks Laura's feet out from under as well, leaving the two on equal ground, for the few seconds that will pass until they can get their bearings. Omega Red is knocked back several feet, and onto one knee - briefly, but as soon as the blast is over, he's back on his feet again. And there's only one way to end this particular nuisance. As X-23 and Kimura are both down, he picks /both/ of them up, sides be damned - he's upset, now, and he wants to thrash someone. They're both tossed, one by one before they can react, towards Chamber, even as Omega Red charges his plasma-firing-foe. Inside the base, there are many panels for Jubilee to short out; some, down the hall, lead to more bedrooms, or private rooms. Some lead to observation rooms, others to empty medical or experimentation rooms, some to rooms with large amounts of computers, a conference room. And, around a corner? Quicksilver is rapidly inputting an uncountable number of possibilities into a control circuit board, and one finally opens the door. A voice comes out, "Please, leave us alone!" It's a girls voice. She couldn't be any older than Jubilee. Laura and Kimura are both on the ground hard, Laura struggling to get up to her feet quickly, and ou tof the line of fire as she calls to Jonothon < Yes. > Her words are soft and fast, betraying her pain and her crushed throat as it quickly starts to heal, her rushing to get back up to her feet to beat Kimura to recovering. Paige has a decision to make, and quickly, Quicksilver is an Avenger, and he wouldn't be working with Mysique unless she somehow convinced him what she as doing was right. She calls out, "Wait! What ah ya doin?!" She calls out, then over to the girl in the cell, "We're here to help you!" Hoping that with Quicksilver diplomacy will work where brawling won't. She speaks into the comlink < Quicksilver is down here, working at trying to do something with the computer. > Damn! Why isn't he dropping!? Stupid simulations! Chamber's energy faded and grew, faded and grew, like he was breathing. Jono was too busy trying to control his very chaotic energies in a specific way than to try to catch Laura or Kimura. His energy flowed from him now, into two serpentine lengths of orange power. They were more yellow than orange, as they swirled and spun towards Omega Red and Kimura, both. Jono's eyes screwed shut as he focused, as those two purely psionic blasts spiraled toward their targets. They wouldn't hurt physically - this is all a sudden, intense psychic assault. Pounds of books, information, memories, combat training, murder, atrocities, math and other information. He's just forcing them to overclock their brains by THINKING exceptionally hard and burn them out! And then Laura and Kimura slam into him, knocking him to the earth. Jubilee positions her self between the room and quicksilver. Once she does she sees quick silver and holds out her hand, "Quicksilver! Stop!" She not sure what side he on, "what are you doing here? Why were you with the shapeshifter? Are you with the brotherhood again or something?" She ready to blast him at the slightest movement but she not sure if she can before he takes her out but She hopes Husk can sucker punch if she attacks her. Information overload; it's enough to put Kimura out - for how long, nobody knows. Omega Red yells, bellows in rage, and puts both hands to his head -- his tendrils thrash wildly, out of control, lashing out to and fro, ripping out the earth in huge chunks. Chamber's managed to debilitate both of their larger adversaries - but for how long? That, and there is - as of yet, now sign of Mystique. Or any of the others who were with her, besides Quicksilver. "I thought that was pretty obvious," points out Quicksilver, to Jubilee, wryly. He makes no plan to attack. Instead, suggests, "I believe we're both here to free these two. Unless you're here just to look at the decor?" Unfortunately, Quicksilver's never been all that much of a people person. He gestures to the two Russian kids, speaking to them roughly (but then, doesn't all Russian sound 'rough') ... They don't seem to react all that well as he gestures for them to come out. Then, he looks back to Jubilee and Husk. "Mystique was already planning on hitting this base, for intelligence on the Weapon X program. She heard about the kidnapping, and told me she'd help get the kids out if I assisted her. It seemed a small enough price to pay. We don't have much time. I suggest we move. Yes? I can't carry all four of you." Paige shakes her head, "Since when has she ever wanted what's best for a group of kids? Ah don't trust her, she's a witch. She's tried ta kill plenty of good people." Paige hopes her earnestness shines through then. "Ah wouldn't let her within a mile of the kids. IF ya don't trust us with them, then tahke them to the Avengers. Keep them safe. Or let them come with us. But not her." Paige is a believer in the goodness of people, and hopefully this shines through and helps break through some of Quicksilver's general.. Quicksilverness. Meanwhile, Laura is getting up, sore and brawled from having her throat crushed and then seeing the overloaded Kimura and Omega Red. She gets up, painfully, and looks for a quick way to immobilize them. Looking at the huge metal pile of debris Omega was tossing early, and going over to help Jonothon, "Dump it on them if you can. It will hopefully keep them down long enough for us to escape." Chamber put his hands on his head, and he started groaning telepathically. He was still focusing. He could go for a long while, but pumping out this much psionic overload was trying. But those streams of psychic energy kept swirling at his opponents' heads, the yellow-orange beams twisting and curling much like a fiery Proton Pack beam. < Come on, X-23, get up, luv. We'll be out of here soon. Yer done great. Ungh! So much strain... > Jubilee blinks, "Mystique is not with those goons outside?" She thinks this over for a moment, "she might not be coming I shot her in the face." She lowers her arm, "Hunk go rubber you and Quicksilver get the kids out. I'll like follow but I'll slow you to down. Get them to the meeting point I'll let the other know what's going on." With that she taps her com, "Quicksilver on our sides he and Hunk are going get the kids out to safty. Mystique is not with the other she came for info on weapon X we got in her way she should not be a threat." She looks up Quicksilver, "If your lying to me I'll hunt you down and do thing to you that will make logan wince." Quicksilver remarks, "If you are going to take the children back to the Academy, you'd best do it quickly. And, before Mystique gets here. She will likely want to take them to my father. Especially the girl." He looks to Jubilee, unimpressed, "You'd have to catch me, first." And, as fast as Husk can move in 'rubber' form? Well, few people can truly top Quicksilver's speed. He picks up the girl, telling her - a little too strictly perhaps, "Quiet. We're getting you out of here." Nope, no manners with him. He looks back to Jubilee, and Husk. "We have a car, down where the road ends. The keys will be in the ignition. I suggest you tell your team. And move, fast." He glances up, "You are not likely to keep those two down, for long. And I'm not here to fight them for you." That leaves Jubilee, and the boy for Husk to deal with - or them to work out themselves. Omega Red continues to scream, thrash, but he's not down and out for the count. Instead, through sheer, amazing willpower, the creature lashes a tentacle out to try and ensnare Laura, his Death Spores releasing, toxic, into the air, in an effort to break the pure psychic pain hold on him, and utilize the strength of life to upend Chamber's hold. Kimura? Well, the psychic assault still has her down and out, for the count. Husk will find, likely before the rest of her team if she utilizes her Rubber Form again, that Quicksilver was telling the truth; likely it'll piss off Mystique, too, though there are no signs of her, yet. Not even any booby traps by the jeep. It appears, likely, she wasn't intending on running into the Gen-X gang, and hadn't accounted for their - intereference? Husk gives a nod over at Quicksilver, "Thank you. Ya'll are doin' the right thang. We'll keep the kids safe." She goes over to the girl, shifting over to her rubber form to quickly transform to her rubber and grab at the girl, Jubilee, and then rush with them up and over, speaking over to her comlink < There's a jeep in the back, let's get it and get out of here! Meet there in five! > Danger! Chamber's energy snapped away from Omega Red and Kimura, and he lept, interposing himself between X-23 and that awful tendril. He's fought Omega Red before - he knows he's immune to Rossovich's mutant death factor. And now, once that horrible Carbonadium tendril curled about his waist, Omega Red's hold was on him. Right where Jono wanted to be. With Arkady now 'tethered' to Starsmore, Jono could blast with total impunity. And all he did now was direct that flow forward, and just let it loose. Like a flamethrower spouting heat enough to melt soil into glass, enough force to collapse a building, Jono let his energy flow in a forward-facing cyclone, right at the huge, deadly Russian. < GET AWAY FROM HER!!! > he telepathically *screamed*. Jonothon cares for his teammates, damn it, even if it risks being torn in half by a crazed, murderous parasite. But Jono had no life force to feed from. Just his raw power pouring onto Omega Red. At this point, Laura was up on her feet, and quickly listening to the comlink, raced over towards Jonothon with intent to grab him and race over towards the jeep in the back. While yelping as he went to overload his powers, going to try and as soon as she could toss him over her shoulders and go at a maximum sprint towards the back and away from the hopefully overloaded Kimura and Omega Red. Jubilee follows behind the two faster mutants running as fast as she can back to the car. She hopes that her team mates are doing the same or able to. She knows both are tough and will not go down easy but there dance partners are not the type who give the best of the best a run for there money both could take on a team of mutants and win solo so she can only hope they got away. Quicksilver seems to have his own agenda? Or at least, escape plan. But what he said was true; the keys are even there, and there's enough gas in the tank to get them the hell out of there. Enough seats, too. The kids aren't saying much, and while Omega Red is pushed backwards, and topples over from Jono's blast, one of those tendrils also ensnares Kimura; .... and it's likely enough that sacrifices must be made, so that Omega Red can continue ... ... there are no huge explosions, no coup de grace, so to speak, to indicate the finality of what the team as done. But, as Laura carries Jonothon back to the awaiting vehicle with both 'classmates', and the other teammates waiting, the mission comes to an end, and they're left in the room. Polaris calls from the control room, "Mission successful." She gives a curt nod to the team at large, "We'll have a debriefing after you guys rest up, and talk. Pizza and pop are on me. And, just so you know? Alex and Scott have roped me into ensuring I stay here a little longer. I'll be primary lead for the Generation X team. This little get-together was to give me some idea of your character, potential, and skills. Alex will still be with us, though taking on a lesser role, as he's helping Scott out a bit more with some other projects. If you have any issues, problems, or concerns? Come see me. I promise, I don't bite."